Death goes on
by Moon Ecstasy
Summary: 70 some-odd years later and Mason and Georgie are still at it. Only now in grand old Britain. However the revolution is starting and George has a special reap to do. A V for Vendetta and Dead Like Me crossover. T for language.


I'm more going by the movie then the graphic novel.But I am including the part in the graphic novel where Evee takes over from V. I like it better then the end of the movie, where she doesn't.

* * *

"How come I got seven and you have only one?"

"I don't know, stop complaining."

"Why did Jesse say to wait till after the wankers died?"

"She told you to wait till after you're seven die, I'm supposed to get my guy before he croaks."

"... She's not very informative is she, our Jesse."

"Neither was Rube if you remember."

"Think this guys really gonna blow up the Parliament?"

"Mason, shut the fuck up! You're giving me a headache."

"Fine, fine Georgie-girl. Keep your knickers on."

"I will hurt you."

"Here we are, those must be my guys. Look ready for business, they do. Think this'll really change things for the better, what this guys doing?"

"We'll have to wait and see. To bad he won't live to see his creation though. Look guess that's my guy."

"Figures you get to reap the famous one."

"You're reaping a famous guy."

"Yeah but he's not as cool."

"Mason shut up.

Watching this guy was like watching a deadly snake. All those bullets and he was still standing. And he had killed everyone else. Either they were friggen pathetic or he... never mind.

When the masked guy that was my reap started down the tunnel, limping and bleeding everywhere I followed behind, leaving Mason to get to his reaps. I can see why Jesse wanted Mason to wait till after they died. It would have been to hard to reap them before hand without interfering with the scheme of things.

Adapting my best British accent, which Mason had drilled me with when we transferred here ten years ago, I tried to look as homeless as possible. "Hey mister."

He whirled around really fast for someone almost dead. I scurried back a few steps in pretend fear. "You okay mister, I heard gunshots.. Hey ain't you that terrorist?"

He cocked his head for a moment then spoke, surprising the hell out of me. "While that accent is surprisingly good, you are not British nor are you a street urchin since they do not venture into this area. Who are you."

Well that blew my 'cover' to shit. I straightened and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Just a fan of the long reviled and celebrated masked man." I held out my hand, "All I want is to shake your hand." Hey maybe honesty would work.

"Very well." He shook my hand and I reaped his soul. He looked like he was expecting more. Probably thought I was gonna attack.

"See ya around." I waved at him and turned to leave.

"I sincerely doubt that, since I am not long for this world." Turning back to face him I smirked.

"Well you're not flesh and blood, you're an idea. And idea's are bulletproof." I began to walk away again, "And I will bet any money I'll be seeing you very shortly."

* * *

Me and Mason stood up on the roof watching the gathering crowds below. Every damn one of them in a mask and cape. Looked really stupid to me but who was I to tell them that their revolution looked stupid? We waited and I was beginning to wonder if that guy was ever going to get around to showing up when he popped into existence right beside me.

"Took you long enough." I gripped ignoring his shocked look (well what I assumed must have been a shocked look, it was hard to tell with the mask on), "And may I say, I told you so." I turned to him and smirked. Never argue when a reaper tells you they'll see you later. They will always be right.

"I thought I died."

"You did." I shot back "I'm your reaper. Took you're soul before you died. Sorry I couldn't get it before you got shot to shit. But them's the breaks." I had picked up a few sayings from Rube before he got promoted, my way of remembering the cranky old bastard.

"Nice to meet ya," Mason held out his hand, "Care to watch the fireworks before you go into your lights? See the end product of your vision?"

He shook Masons hand but did not answer instead he looked across the rooftops to the Parliament. If he was proud of the amount of people showing up, he didn't say so. The clock chimed twelve.

"Remember, remember the fifth of November.

The gunpowder, treason, and plot.

I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason

Should ever be forgot."

And with perfect timing as soon as he finished it the parliament exploded. It was brilliant, I have to admit.

"Ya know I know the guy that reaped Guy Fawkes. Said he was a loon."

"You're one to talk Mason, need I remind you how you died?"

"Shut up, Georgie." I smacked him over the shoulder.

"So you ready to cross on now?" I turned back to the man beside me, his face lit eerily by the distant fires.

"She will have her work cut out for her, rebuilding this country." He said turning to me, "You were right about the idea being bulletproof. I, the man, have died but V lives on."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Indeed you already have but you may ask me another if you wish." I scowled at him but asked anyway.

"What's your first name? I mean I got your last name when I got assigned to reap you but only a first initial..."

"I do not remember my name. I am and always will be V." I knew he was smiling at me. I'm over seventy some odd years older then the guy and he's making me feel like I'm the young one. I snort in a very un-lady-like way.

Further conversation was halted when a brilliant light flashes behind V and a glowing field of roses appears. V turns around and sees the field. He waves goodbye to us and walks off the roof into the glowing field, I swear I hear music in the background. I see him taking off the mask, but the lights disperse, taking him wherever he is headed before I catch a glimpse of his face.

"Guess that's it huh?" Mason scratches his head.

"Oh it's far from over Mason. For them and for us. This is just the beginning of the revolution. Wouldn't be surprised if our reaping hours are going to shoot through the fucking roof." It makes me friggen grumpy thinking about it.

"Still, life goes on."

"Yeah, so does death."


End file.
